


When the Time was Right

by deliberateObliviscence



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberateObliviscence/pseuds/deliberateObliviscence





	When the Time was Right

Once upon a time, there was a place of peace, a world of peace. Everyone coexisted, happy in their own worlds. The people were good, the place was beautiful, and all appeared well. Then there was Jack. Nothing was good after that.

Jack came from the sky, upon black wings. At first, no one payed attention. Jack didn't like this. He would make them pay attention. One by one, every one fell. Not that Jack cared. He didn't pay them any mind. People started noticing him. And fast. Jack reveled in their terror, the way they tried to run, to hide. He reveled in the sight of their blood, spattered against the walls and the floor and the ceiling.

His sword cut quickly through flesh. Screams of terror stopped in the people's throats as they died a swift death. Jack wanted them to suffer, but he couldn't have everything he wanted. This made him angry. Everything fell to ruins. Towering golden pillars crumbled before his eyes, once grand palaces turned to dust.

But there was still a resistance, a resistance Jack was all too aware of. Two guardians, the fedora-wearing gentleman and his fair , scarfed lady. The thought of them made Jack sneer in disgust. But he bided his time. They knew he was coming for them. He needed to strike when the time was right.


End file.
